


There's A Light In The Dark

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: Then I look in my heartThere's a light in the darkStill a flicker of hope that you first gave to meThat I wanna keepOr, the one where Harry gets a surprise visitor after his performance in Glasgow.(Yes, this is totally self-indulgent kilt fic with a side of feels that I should have finished literally last year. But hey, at least we can celebrate the show anniversary right?)





	There's A Light In The Dark

The roar of the crowd echoes in Harry's ears as he heads back to his dressing room. It's a welcome sound because there are few things he loves more than performing; there's just something about it that nothing else compares to. He loves seeing all of his fans especially, both the new ones and the familiar faces that he's come to recognize over the years. 

He loves hearing his own voice harmonizing with an entire arena full of people singing his lyrics back to him, and most of all, he loves being the center of attention. He's a self-proclaimed narcissist so having the undivided attention of thousands of people almost every night is a feeling that Harry sorely misses when he's not on stage. 

Tonight he's in Glasgow, and the show was phenomenal. 

One of Harry's favorites, if he's honest. He's still buzzing from it as he tries to wind down, but it's hard. He's always bursting with endless energy afterward and the adrenaline rush is the very best drug there is. 

He grabs a water bottle from the fridge and immediately sinks down onto one of the plush couches. He should change his clothes but he's not ready to give the kilt up just yet. He had it custom made just for this particular show and he adores it. He knows he won't have many chances to wear it again, so he's going to keep it on for as long as he can. Even if he's the only one around to appreciate it because his bandmates have already taken off. He really should be heading back to the hotel too though, because they've got an early flight to Dublin in the morning. 

_Dublin_.

Where Niall will be because he's recording a special performance with the RTE Orchestra.

Not that Harry is keeping tabs or anything. (He's totally keeping tabs.) He desperately wants to believe this isn't just a random coincidence but he's honestly not sure. What are the odds, though? It's not L.A. or London, so of all the cities in the world, they'll both be in Dublin at the exact same time? 

Not that it would be unusual for Niall to be in Dublin at any given moment considering it's practically home to him. He did at least mention the performance to Harry the other day and casually suggested they try and get together if they could. No solid plans were made but Harry still feels almost giddy at the thought of seeing each other. 

It's been a while, but that's just because they've been incredibly busy. They both did a small collection of solo shows back in the fall and then they've spent the earlier part of this year prepping for their world tours. So it's not that they've been ignoring each other, they just haven't had any spare time for visiting.

Harry is still kicking himself for not going to the BRITs, but he had been shooting his new Gucci add all week and he honestly had no idea that Niall would be attending. He heard all about it from Liam the next morning and then absolutely did not spend two hours browsing various social media feeds to save all the pictures of Niall from the show. 

(It was closer to three hours, and in his defense, Niall looked devastatingly handsome as usual.)

So it's not that Harry and Niall haven't wanted to see each other lately, they just haven't had the opportunity. If this had been a year ago, Harry wouldn't be feeling as excited at the prospect. Thankfully it's a non-issue now. Their breakup hadn't exactly been amicable, but Harry is grateful that they managed to patch things up between them. 

Harry had broken Niall's heart, even though it certainly wasn't intentional. Niall knows that too - or so he's told Harry - and they had a really good time together when Niall went to his very first solo show in L.A. They talked, they laughed and they fucked, even though the latter was definitely against their better judgment. They chalked it up to familiarity though, and the fact that they'll always mean something special to one another. 

The aftermath wasn't as awkward as it could have been and they even shared a kiss goodbye. But this time, it was with the knowledge that they were going to be okay. 

Harry wasn't going to feel guilty that he might not see Niall again for a while, and Niall wouldn't be continuing to sit by a silent phone. They also discussed their expectations of one another and what each of them could bring to the table in terms of repairing the friendship. 

So far they've both kept their promises which were mostly to connect with each other more often and to not let the past ruin what is undoubtedly the most important friendship they've ever had. They just haven't actually seen each other physically in a few months, so Harry is a bit nervous if he's honest. He did speak to Niall for nearly an hour last week just before he went on stage in London, which was nice. Niall told him all about the Masters tournament, and Harry filled Niall in on some of his favorite moments from his tour so far. 

It's felt too much like old times lately, and Harry is trying hard not to get his hopes up.

Despite that, he can't deny the fact that he still has deep feelings for Niall. How could he not? Niall Horan is the love of his life, but they were just on separate paths two years ago. 

Now things are different. Better. Wonderful, Harry might even dare say. 

Niall seems to be quite happy these days, although he isn't shy about telling the world how blissfully single he is. 

Single and _not_ ready to mingle, apparently.

That puts a definite wrench in Harry's plan to try and win him back, but maybe it's better this way. For now, at least. He's not even sure if they can go back to being a couple again, but he's thrilled to have their dynamic back. Or getting there, anyway. Now he can text Niall random song lyrics at odd hours or send a cute picture of himself holding a chicken for his Gucci ad. It's fun, and Harry feels light and happy that things are so much better between them. 

They're not perfect by a long shot, but they're making it work.

Which brings us back to the present, where Harry is lying on his dressing room couch, just mindlessly scrolling through his Instagram feed when a text pops up on his phone screen. 

_**amazing show tonight H . you totally smashed it** _

Of course it's Niall, and Harry can't stop smiling as he replies. 

_**Thank you! xx Did you find a good livestream?** _

Harry knows that Niall likes to peek in on the occasional livestream but he doesn't think Niall has seen any recently. 

_**not exactly** _

**_Then what, exactly?_** Harry asks, puzzled. 

A quiet knock at the door interrupts Harry's thoughts, so he sets his phone down and gets up to answer it. 

Of all the people that Harry might have expected to see on the other side of that door, Niall sure wasn't it. And especially not carrying a gorgeous bouquet of pink roses which are Harry's favorite.

"I caught the live show," Niall explains and holds the flowers out for Harry to take.

Harry accepts them gratefully and moves aside so Niall can come in. "Thank you, they're beautiful," he says, and quickly fills an empty glass with water for the roses. It's not an ideal fit, but it will do for now until Harry can get a vase for them. 

" _You're_ beautiful," Niall replies automatically and his face flushes the instant the words leave his mouth.

"And you're charming as always," Harry smiles and steps back into Niall's space. 

"We could do this all day," Niall laughs and pulls Harry into his arms. They fit together just as perfectly as they always have, like two lost puzzle pieces finally being connected together again. 

"Probably," Harry nods and wraps Niall up in the tightest hug. "I've missed you so much," he whispers against Niall's hair.

"I've missed you too, H." Niall buries his face in the crook of Harry's neck and breathes him in. It should probably be awkward, but nothing has felt this familiar in a long time.

They stay like that for a few moments, just swaying in each other's arms before Harry pulls back. He slips his hand into Nialls, their fingers threading together easily as he leads him over to the couch. Harry sits first and then Niall, whether by instinct or preference, sits close enough that their thighs are pressed together.

"So," Harry starts, "not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" 

Someone has to acknowledge the elephant in the room, so Harry figures it might as well be him. He can sense that Niall is nervous so he wants to make this as easy on him as possible. 

Niall takes a deep breath before answering. "I haven't quite figured that part out yet. I know we'll both be in Dublin tomorrow but we'll be pretty busy and I just... I really needed to see you tonight."

"I'm glad you're here," Harry smiles and reaches out to squeeze Niall's knee. 

"Thank God," Niall sighs, visibly relieved. "I realized halfway over here that it might not be the best idea, but it was a little too late to change my mind at that point," Niall adds, sliding closer. 

"I'm glad you didn't," Harry says and pulls Niall into another hug. "Are you flying back out tonight or in the morning?"

"In the morning," Niall tells him as he locks his arms around Harry's waist. 

"Me too," Harry grins and pulls back to meet Niall's eyes. "What time is your flight?"

"Eight-thirty," Niall winces because he knows that's when Harry's flight is too. It pays to know people in the industry who can get that type of information for him at a moment's notice. 

Harry eyes Niall curiously. "Is that a coincidence, or are you stalking me?"

"What can I say, I'm a big fan," Niall shrugs, and Harry giggles uncontrollably. 

It's so unexpected but so _Niall_ , and Harry's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. 

"Well then," Harry starts, "we'll just have to make sure you get the full VIP experience, won't we?" he winks and plants a kiss on Niall's forehead.

"Is kissing included then, or was that just a bonus?" Niall teases. 

"That depends," Harry replies, his expression turning serious.

"On?" Niall's skin starts to prickle with anticipation.

Harry reaches out to tilt Niall's face up. "Whether or not you want it to be."

"What if I said yes?" Niall challenges. 

"Then kissing is absolutely included," Harry nods as he climbs onto Niall's lap and straddles his thighs. "Is this okay?"

"Very," Niall assures him as he grips Harry by the lapels of his jacket and drags him forward. 

" _Niall_ ," Harry gasps as he cups Niall's jaw and crushes their mouths together. There's nothing hesitant about it, it's hot and desperate and he can't stop his hands from touching every part of Niall that he can reach. He slides one hand into Niall's hair and gives it a sharp tug while the other hand snakes under Niall's shirt and grazes his nipples.

"Fuck," Niall hisses because his nipples are sensitive and he's already half hard just from kissing. 

"Brilliant idea," Harry whimpers against Niall's mouth before pulling back to help strip his shirt off. "I missed this so much," he admits as he reaches down and starts working Niall's jeans open.

"Which part exactly?" Niall teases. "Me, or sex in general?"

Harry rolls his eyes fondly. " _You,_ in general, but I definitely missed sex. It's been a while," he adds.

Niall just shakes his head. "I'm not even going to ask," he says and opts for sliding his hands under Harry's kilt and up his bare thighs instead. "Don't wanna know, honestly." 

"It's best if you don't," Harry agrees, "but it's nothing that ever happened more than once with the same person and definitely not with anyone who means even a fraction of what you mean to me, Ni," Harry tells him as he leans in to kiss Niall again. It's slower, and a lot less urgent this time as Niall opens up for him and their tongues slide together. 

"It's in the past, pet," Niall smiles when they break apart. "Let's focus on us for now, yeah?" he suggests as his hands continue traveling up Harry's thighs. 

"Yeah," Harry nods and kisses Niall again. It only lasts for a second though, before Niall is panting his name against Harry's mouth and Harry feels the sharp sting of elastic popping against his skin. He had been waiting for Niall to notice, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. 

"Knickers?" Niall asks, eyes blown wide as his hands glide over smooth silk instead of the soft cotton of Harry's briefs. 

"I was feeling a bit cheeky," Harry grins and leans in to press a kiss against Niall's neck.

"But you had boxers on during the show," Niall points out, looking confused. "You flashed us at least twice and I don't recall you wearing _these_ ," he smirks as he snaps the elastic again.

"Good to know you were paying attention," Harry winks. "I took them off when I got back here. I was wearing both during the show, but I didn't want to end up on the front page of _The Sun_ for accidentally exposing myself to an arena full of fans." 

"But you didn't mind telling all of Milan that you'd do me if you were a girl for twenty-four hours?" Niall teases. 

"Not in the least," Harry beams. "Besides, I _did_ do you the minute we got back to our hotel room if memory serves. I was quite glad I wasn't a girl, though. Nothing against having lady bits but I've grown pretty attached to my cock," Harry laughs as he reaches down to rub Niall through his jeans.

"The feeling is mutual," Niall agrees, breath hitched as he slides his hand further up Harry's kilt and palms his dick through the knickers. They're a bit damp already and Harry's so hard that he's almost bursting out of them. "Fuck, pet, can I see?" he pants against Harry's mouth as he leans in for another kiss.

"Of course," Harry says as he pulls back and hikes his kilt up. The panties are black silk with lace trim and they're barely large enough to hold Harry in. His cock is straining against the fabric and it's making Niall's mouth water.

"Holy Christ," Niall moans as he lifts Harry off of his lap and carefully sets him down on the couch. The next ten seconds are a blur as Niall slides to his knees and spreads Harry's thighs apart. 

"I take it you approve then?" Harry says just as Niall leans in and starts mouthing at him through the delicate fabric. It's already considerably wet with Harry's pre-come but the sensation feels amazing. 

"Fuck yes," Niall growls as he eases the panties down and wraps his mouth around the head of Harry's cock. He gives it a gentle suck before pulling off and kissing down the shaft. "Fuck, Haz," he pants before swallowing Harry's cock down in one fluid motion. 

"Oh my God," Harry whimpers and reaches down to grip Niall's hair for leverage. "Jesus, your _mouth_ , Ni." He's gotten more blowjobs from Niall than he could possibly count on his fingers and toes combined but they never fail to make him see stars. It's all going to be over too quickly though, and Harry doesn't want that. 

" _Wait_ ," he hisses and tugs harder on Niall's hair until he gets the message. 

"What's wrong, love?" Niall asks, looking up at Harry from between his thighs. He looks so concerned all of a sudden like maybe he's done something wrong. Harry hates making him look like that, but he also has way better ideas about how he might prefer to come.

"Absolutely nothing," Harry promises as he reaches down to rub Niall's cheek. "Just thought maybe I could ride you instead?"

"Christ," Niall whines, looking panicked. "I don't have anything with me. I didn't think I'd be needing lube or condoms so I didn't pack any."

Harry grins down at him and continues to caress Niall's cheek. "Check the inside pocket of my carry on bag." 

Niall's panic immediately melts into amusement as he gets up and easily locates what he needs. 

"I'm definitely not asking why you're so prepared, or why these look brand new," Niall says, giving Harry a teasing glare. 

Harry blushes bright red. "That's because I just bought them. I ... um … " he trails off as Niall joins him on the couch again and takes Harry's hands into his own.

"It's okay, love. Clean slate, yeah? You don't owe me any - " 

"I was hoping I would see you tomorrow," Harry admits in a rush. "I wasn't expecting anything, I swear, I just… I don't know," he mumbles and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

"You just wanted to be prepared?" Niall offers as he leans in to kiss Harry softly.

"Yeah," Harry breathes against Niall's lips. "Just thought I'd play it safe." 

Niall kisses the tip of Harry's nose. "Good thinking, love. My beautiful genius," he grins and then stands up so he can strip the rest of his clothes off. He piles them onto a nearby armchair along with his shoes, and then spreads back out on the couch next to Harry.

"Now," he continues as he surveys Harry's intricate outfit, "what parts of this can we remove? Maybe the jacket? Because you're keeping the kilt on while I fuck you."

It's not a question and makes Harry's whole body flush hotly. "Jesus," he whimpers and begins peeling off his jacket. "Shirt too?" 

"Everything but the kilt," Niall instructs as he tears open the condom and starts rolling it onto his cock. "Except the knickers," he quickly amends. "I hope you're not terribly attached."

"Not especially," Harry laughs, "got loads of them."

"I hope I'll get to see them all," Niall murmurs as he slides his hand between Harry's legs and skims his fingers over the fabric. There's not much to them, really. They're just flimsy scraps of silk barely held together by fancy lace, but it's the hottest thing Niall has ever seen.

Harry covers Niall's hand with his own and presses down hard. "Anytime you want."

"Fuck," Niall says shakily, "I'm not gonna last long at this rate. Let's get you ready for me, yeah?" 

"Um," Harry squirms, suddenly looking nervous. "That won't be necessary."

"Why not?" Niall asks as Harry props one thigh up and guides Niall's hand further back.

Niall doesn't seem to understand at first until his fingers graze against a hard object that seems to be firmly wedged inside of Harry.

"You're wearing a _plug_?" Niall says incredulously. It's something they had talked about before but never got around to experimenting with. Niall loved the idea of Harry wearing one for him, keeping him loose and open all day until Niall could take him home and fuck him.

"I figured why stop at the knickers, y'know? I was feeling pretty sexy. Thought this might be a fun time to try it."

"So what's the verdict?" Niall asks while pressing lightly on the plug. 

Harry reacts immediately as a shudder rolls through him. "Don't think I'd do it on stage again, honestly. All the dancing _really_ made me feel it." 

"Fuck, that's so hot; I wish I would have known before. It's so sexy to think about you up there wearing this to keep you nice and ready for me."

"Wasn't for you," Harry frowns a bit at that, "but it is now. And it could be from now own… if you want…" he tells Niall before pressing a soft kiss to Niall's lips. 

"I want," Niall nods and cradles Harry's face. "I want that so much, my love."

"Me too, baby," Harry grins brightly. "Now shut up and fuck me."

"Bossy," Niall laughs as he moves Harry's panties aside and locates the plug again. It's got a ring attached at the end which he pulls on slowly until it slips right out. It's bright pink, (because of _course_ it is) with rhinestones - or maybe diamonds, knowing Harry - accenting the ring.

"Fuck," Harry whines at the loss. "I'm ready, baby. Can I, please?" he begs and moves to straddle Niall's lap again. 

Niall quickly spreads some lube onto his cock for good measure before reaching under Harry's kilt to shove his knickers to the side. 

"Go on then," Niall says as he arches his hips up a bit. 

Harry wastes no time aligning himself before sinking down onto Niall's cock and taking him deep. Niall slides right in and Harry moans loudly as he starts to move. "Fuck, baby, you feel _so_ good," he whines and leans in to press a blazing trail of kisses up Niall's neck. 

"You too, petal," Niall murmurs as he reaches up and massages Harry's inner thighs. "So good for me," he adds before wrapping his fingers around Harry's cock and working him slowly. 

"Niall," Harry gasps just as Niall snaps his hips and thrusts deeper into him. "I'm not going to last long," he whispers against Niall's skin as he alternates between biting and kissing. The marks are already starting to bloom bright red in contrast to Niall's pale skin and Harry loves knowing that they'll take several days to fade. 

"That makes two of us," Niall laughs before using his free hand to tilt Harry's face up for a kiss. It's slow and sweet in comparison to the frantic way that Harry is rocking in his lap. 

"Harder," Harry begs between kisses as he grips Niall's hair sharply. "Fuck...I'm so close."

"Don't hold back, love. Wanna hear you," Niall moans as he arches his hips again. A few more rough strokes are all it takes for Harry to cry out and come hot and sticky between them. 

" _Jesus_ ," Harry whimpers softly, completely spent as Niall's arms wrap tightly around him. "Keep going," Harry says while lifting himself up slowly and sinking back down. 

Niall cups Harry's face gently and gives him a soft kiss. "You sure, angel?"

"Please," Harry nods and turns the kiss into something deep and filthy. He bites at Niall's bottom lip and frantically resumes fucking himself on Niall's cock until he feels Niall coming deep inside him. 

"Fuck," Niall growls against Harry's mouth, chest heaving as he stills his hips and desperately tries to regulate his breathing. "Holy _Christ,_ that was…"

"Incredible," Harry finishes for him before carefully easing himself off of Niall's cock and flopping next to him on the couch. He's not sure he wants to chance looking down at the ruined remains of his kilt though, because there's no way he's sending it out to be cleaned. 

"What's so funny?" Niall asks to Harry's surprise because he didn't even realize he had been laughing.

"Well it's not that funny actually," Harry smirks, "but I was just thinking about how there's no way in hell I'm sending this out with my dry cleaning," he explains as he lifts the kilt up to survey the damage. Sure enough, the entire underside is a sticky mess just like he feared it would be.

Niall just shrugs. "I'll send it out for you," he says before gathering Harry into his arms resting their foreheads together.

"You mean you'll get Tara to do it?" Harry corrects him as he reaches down to pinch one of Niall's nipples.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" Niall yelps and tries to move away but Harry holds him firmly.

"Always yours, my love," Harry grins before leaning in to kiss Niall again and again. "Team Niall, all the way," he whispers against Niall's nips. 

"That's more like it," Niall smirks and rubs his nose against Harry's.

"So," Harry says softly as he pulls back and brushes the hair from Niall's face, "where do we go from here?"

"Dublin, for starters," Niall says and reaches for Harry's hands. He takes hold of them both and gives them a squeeze before he continues. "Then how about we take things slow? We've both just barely gotten our tours started so that's going to take up a lot of our time - "

"But we can make time for us, right?" Harry asks hopefully. "We've got scheduled breaks so we can meet up in L.A., or Tokyo, or the moon for all I care, as long as I get to see you."

"Of course, darling," Niall smiles sweetly. "I'm not making the mistake of losing you twice," he adds as he leans in to kiss Harry's forehead.

"You didn't lose me the first time," Harry reminds him. "It was all my - "

"Nope," Niall cuts him off with a shake of his head and a soft kiss on the lips this time. 

"We are absolutely _not_ revisiting the past, okay? I'd really like to move forward and make things work for us. We're going to keep communicating, make more time for each other, and -" 

Now it's Harry's turn to interrupt. "Live happily ever after?" 

"Just like a fairytale," Niall nods and pulls Harry back onto his lap.

"I love you," Harry says suddenly as he cards his fingers through Niall's hair.

"I love you more," Niall insists and drags Harry into another kiss before he has a chance to argue.

(Spoiler alert: they definitely live happily ever after.)

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can come talk Narry to me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/)**! :D


End file.
